the hunter becomes the hunted
by Motabii Namikaze
Summary: well the title pretty much says what it's about. but to see who is the hunter you must read!
1. my curse

**Chapter one- My Curse**

**Author's Note- i have a new story now! i was writing this book for class since we had to write a 25 page book. i decided to put the book on the site for you to enjoy. it's a good fanfiction from what my friend said. i still think it's crap! but think what you think! now go read this fanfic!**

* * *

I woke up a little before my clock rang. I looked outside the window the sun was coming poking out of the horizon. I opened the window, and felt the breezy air through my hair. I stood there for a few minutes taking the mixture of the colors in. There was purple, pink, orange, and red. I felt like drawing the picture down, but it would probably turn out as a rainbow with only four colors and dark bumps as the horizon. I started to walk toward my bed. I suddenly felt like someone was looking at me. I turned and all I saw was a blur of a shadow and the curtains flying. I ran to the window, and looked out of it. I felt like I should just leave my house and never return, but I didn't. I wasn't scared of anything.

I looked around my room. I took out my journal. I started to draw what the figure looked like. I could only draw things with the colors blue, green, black, gray, and brown. Anything else looked like a blurry collage of colors. I heard my alarm clock ring and I swear I jumped 5 feet. I turned off the clock and took a shower. Secretly thinking I didn't wake my mom. After, I put on a red shirt, a pair of jeans, black sneakers, and chains on my waist. I left my room and heard my mom still sleeping. She had work at 9:00p.m. To 6:00a.m.

Yesterday. So I made my own breakfast which consists of milk and cereal. I put away the dishes, and I grabbed my book bag and keys. I left my house and started walking to school. I started thinking what torture my math and reading teacher will make me endure today. I walked a little faster when I saw my friend . No I don't like her in anyway then friends, plus she's a fan girl. She was wearing blue jeans, a blue blouse, and black flats. We started walking down the street there wasn't anybody on the street except for us.

"Hey Jake so who are you taking to the dance?" she asked me

"I have no idea….. Any suggestions?" I said a grin coming on to my face.

"But really who are you thinking on taking?" she said with a serious voice. I thought for a minute. Maybe I'll take Anna or Ashley.

"I think I'll take Anna or Ashley" From the look on her face it looked like she really knew who I was thinking of. I was actually thinking of Kim. I don't talk to her much because of the fear of being friend zoned. Kim was a girl who has spunk. She's like a rock girl. I never thought that I would fall for her.

"Hey are you going to just think about it or tell me?" I sighed. There was no getting out of this.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone not even the. …. Promise?"

"Promise, now tell me." I took a breath trusting jenny.

"Fine it's ….."But before I could tell her my other friend JR came running toward us.

"Hey how are the love birds?!" he shouted. JR always thought that me and jenny had a thing for each other, but I knew he was just joking.

I saw jenny glaring at him from the corner of my eye. Suddenly when JR got close enough she punched him right in the gut.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT WE'RE DATING?! MY HEART BELONGS TO MARK AND MARK ONLY!" she screamed so loudly that if we weren't the only one on the street that people would have stared at us. I held jenny back has she tried to hit JR again. I looked at JR and said

"you better run I won't be able to hold her longer!" JR started running toward the school which was pretty close. After I saw him inside the school gates I let jenny go.

"Why didn't you let me beat him up!?"

"I thought you wanted to hear my date to the dance?"

"Oh yeah" she said "tell me then?!"

"I'm going to take …Kim." I said in an awkward away.

"I knew it! I'm going to tell her in lunch!"

"WHAT YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL!"

"I crossed my fingers!" she said as she ran toward the school. I started running toward her, but she had a head start. I entered chasing her and soon I was in the school. I turned the corner, and what I saw stopped me in my tracks. It was eye to eye with a huge beast the size of two full grown men standing on top of each other. It was a lion with goat head sticking out from its back. Its tail was green snake tail. It growled at me. I stared at it with my knees shaking a bit I'll admit. I started to take a position to pounce. Moved back a few steps. I feared for life at that moment in my life. When it was in the air almost ripping my head off a man with a horse body from the waist down appeared and saved my life. He had a bronze sword. He slashed at the creatures head and it turned into gold dust. He looked at me and said

"are you OK?"

I looked up he looked like my history teacher, but it can't be. Even though he has the same eyes, hair ….. OK I think he is my history teacher.

"Jake I know what you're thinking and yes I'm your history teacher, but we can discuss this more in the future. For now get on my back!" I compiled since I guessed if I didn't he could take me by brute force. I claimed on to these guys back. I was thinking if I was dreaming or if this is real. I was just mainly relived that someone saved me. As he ran out the school and toward a bus with a strawberry on it, I wondered if I was being kid napped. He told me to get off and into the van. I got off and went inside the bus. I was inside and my history teacher sat next to me. Well as best as he could any way.

"Hey know what you're thinking …about me, Brian and that KHIMAIRA back there. The thing is that all I have been teaching you in history was for a reason."

I was think what he meant about that. We were learning about Greek mythology and all that stuff was fake right…..

"I was teaching Greek mythology because I wanted any of us to be ready just in case."

"Just in case of what all that stuff we learned in class is fake right?" I said my voice cracking in the end. Puberty was interfering again.

"No, all that I thought you is true. There are gods, monsters, and demigods in this world" I didn't understand why they were telling me this since I couldn't be any one of those. I thought that if I was a god I would have known by now. I can't be a monster since I wasn't fury; scaly, or muscular at all. Then I thought about being a demi-god it would explain many things, like why I don't have a dad or why my mom never talks about him. It would also explain why I have dyslexia and ADHD.

"I already know what you're thinking about. If you're a god, monster, or a demi-god. I think you crossed out two answers already which are" THUMP! The van stopped. I looked out the window. Thankfully it was just a pothole not another monster.

"I think that was a false alarm, but I'll keep my eyes open." That's when I actually looked at him and saw that he had around one hundred eyes. It was weird at first but then I realized I would see weirder stuff like that so I dismissed the thought. Felt like my throat was the direst it's been my whole life.

"Like I said I bet you were wondering which one you are and now I am confirming your suspicions." He said with the most serious face I have seen in my life.

"Jake Phoenix you're a demi-god"


	2. not allot of explaining

**Chapter two – Not a lot of explaining **

**Author's Note- here's the next chapter! i really don't have anything else to say... oh thank you to the first person who Favorited this! it means alot ,bro! anyways go read!**

* * *

I looked at him like someone was telling me that fairies accepted. He said that I was a demi-god.

"I think you have the wrong person here I can't be a demi-god … I'm barely respected by the kids in my school…. Gods are supposed to be respected"

"no you are a demi-god. I can sense your power and stench that will attract monsters… by the way when do you turn 13?"

"In two weeks. Why?" I asked wide eyed to his question.

"I'll explain everything when we get to camp." He said if a warm smile on his face.

And just on queue brain said "we're here!"

I looked out the window but I only saw strawberry fields. I wondered if they could see something I couldn't.

"I can see from the expression on your face is that you can't see anything. That's good. We put a new protective system on last year from letting demi-gods, monsters, and even gods to see beyond the field. And it even wrecks the sense of smell of monsters."

As we went into the parking space I saw teens fighting with swords and bows. I thought of the fact that I might be one of them. _I can never be one of them I can barely left 2 pounds how am I supposed to leave a 10 pound sword. _I thought in my mind about being a demi-god, and how it could bring more action in my life. While I was thinking the van stopped. Me not paying attention bumped my head on the front seat. I rubbed my head and looked out the window. You know what I said about the colors at sunrise, well I was wrong. The sight I saw was beautiful. Demi-gods fighting with their swords and bows. They were running around there were hundreds of them. I saw them running up lava rocks trying not to get hit by a fire ball.

There were dozens of cabins, each one had its own design there was a cabin that was blue, brown, and had shells and other sea creatures painted on it. The one next to it had wind designs on them and thunder bolts and gray clouds painted around them. The one next to it had fire designs on them, selections dancing around, and a dog with three heads painted in the front. Those were the biggest cabins there the rest were normal sized. My history teacher was calling my name to get out but I was dumbstruck by the sight that he picked me up and placed me on the ground. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He said with a small grin on his face.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen…" I said almost muttering out the words.

"Well come on we have to call your mom and tell her."

"Well I guess but I'd rather sit down and watch, but she'll be worried if I don't so let's go call my ma." We walked through a strawberry filed toward a house.

"You can call this the big house since we have our meetings here and our oracle here, but Rachel lives in the attic. We went inside and stopped at a fountain that was spraying water into a mist.

"By the way you can call me Chiron."

"Ok" we were standing I front of the fountain and Chiron threw a gold coin in the fountain.

"Rainbow goddess please contacts miss. Phoenix." Said Chiron. Suddenly there was I mirror and I saw my mom asleep in bed.

"You should wake her up."

"Umm ok…..MMMAAAAAA!" her eyes shot open and she jumped up almost falling off the bed.

"WHAT THE!"

"Ma clam down it's just me." She looked around the room and when she saw me through the mirror she frowned.

"Don't tell me."

"Yes, Miss. Phoenix it's time young Jake here learns how to defend himself."

"Did something happen in school for this to happen?" images of the monster flashed through my head it was gross.

" yes a Chimera tried to kill him in school today but luckily I was there to save him." my mom sighed

"ok what do you want to do , he be able to return by the beginning of summer, or you can let him stay for the summer and train more to be stronger." Chiron said being serious of the fact the I could die.

"Well let's ask Jake what to do" I felt like the spotlight on me. I decision that would mean life or death.

"Uummm….. I would like to stay the summer and see what it's like and be able to protect myself better …. ,but I still don't get why I'm here." I said with a questioning tone.

"Ok sweetie keep in touch*kiss* kiss* and Chiron protect him please"

"I will, bye Miss. Phoenix"

"bye mom."

"Bye Jake, Chiron" The call ended, and I mist went back to its regular form.

"Ok now it's time to explain many things to you about all this." Chiron said giving me a smile

"It's about time!" I said with exigent in my voice.

"Ok but you have to promise on the river Styx to not tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you ok?"

"Okay Chiron I promise on the river Styx."

"Ok you know all that I've been teaching you about in history class?" He asked.

"Yeah we were learning about Greek mythology… what about it?"

"Well all of that is true. There are gods, monsters, and demy-gods. That means that your dad is a god, and from now on you will learn how to protect yourself from monsters." I looked at him shocked. I never knew that my dad could be a god. I was the most normal kid in school. I would have never thought that this would happen to me not even in a million years.

"So what you're saying is that I could have died if you didn't find me and that my dad is a god?" I said in a now serious tone.

"well is that's what you think of it then yes, but your just turning 13 so your demi-god smell is getting stronger." I looked at him. Maybe I should take more showers.

"By the way I know what you're thinking….. Taking showers won't help. The smell comes from the god part of you so nothing but learning how to protect yourself will help." I looked down, all o my dreams of having a normal life are destroyed. Having a job is out of the question. So, I'm pretty much left with fighting monsters and doing quests is going to be my life.

"Hey don't be down a life of a demi-god can be rewarding. You can gain a lot of respect from just doing a great job on quests. One of my students was a hero. He prevented Olympus from being destroyed. You'll meet him in a few minutes, but for now just think positive and train hard or saving you would mean nothing." He said with a smirk. I smiled at him then a question popped in my head.

"Chiron when am I going to find out who my dad is?"

"well it could happen tonight or any night from now on. No worries it will happen before or when you turn 13"

I was thinking which god I would like my dad to be. I think I would like it if Zeus was my dad. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder. I jumped almost 2 feet.

"Someone was thinking about Zeus because he doesn't crack thunder when it's sunny even in here." I had a guilty look on my face, but he didn't notice.

"It's getting dark you should go clean-up for diner, which is over there by the way." He said pointing to an area where there was cement chairs and table, but each table had different color cloths over them.

"Ok …. But where?"

"Go look for a brown haired teenager with green-blue eyes and he'll let you wash up in his cabin." I wondered why I would go look for him this guy.

"Ok, see you later Chiron." I said running off to finding the one with blue-green eyes.


	3. the man named percy

**Chapter Three – The Man Named Percy**

**Author's Note - alright here's the third chapter. i already have 5 chapters done , but i like keeping my readers in suspense. ( grins evily) any way i'm not sure if i should give jake a girl. and if so what will be her name. hu oh and don't read on unless your ok with anything ... evil happening. (laughs mechanically) i think it happens in the chapters ahead. but from here on it's just cliff hangers. will bie! enjoy the chapter! till the next cahpter! and r& r please! **

* * *

I ran through the crowd of demi-gods most of them were teens the rest of them were about my age. I looked through the crowds. It wasn't like New York Times square crowds, but more unpopular circus crowd. I looked around and saw an armory place. Maybe this guy used swords.

(With Chiron)

"Do you think he could be my avenger?" asked the shadow on the roof.

"Sure he seems like he could to me" the shadow put on a questioning tone "when then his first test is to find me."

"Come on now that will be too hard you need to be easy on him …. Promise?"

"Yeah Chiron I'll go easy. I'm giving him a chance by considering him as my appetence"

"ok I trust you but be nice your other test students were a complete fail besides there are other things you could do then hunt down missing demi-gods good or bad." The shadow was quiet for a while.

"Well I should make my appearance soon. See yah later, Chiron" the shadow explode into sea water.

"See you later Percy"

(with Jake)

I walked inside the armory, there was only one person in there. She had brown hair in a pony tail and was a bit too muscled for a girl.

"Hey have you seen a guy with brown hair and green- blue eyes around?" she turned around with a frown on, but it turned to a smile when she saw me.

"Yeah he hides in the water, the roof, plain sight, or the cabin with waves on them." The teen said

"thank you" I said running away.

"Hey when you find him tell him that Clarence sent you!" I made I mental note to tell the guy this. I first looked in the shadows, and I mean all of them. I didn't find him the next choice was to look at the roofs. From the ground of course. I could snap my neck if I fell down. All I saw were leaves and rocks. I checked through the crowds again. I triple checked everything. Then the time I dreaded came. He wasn't any where so the last place he could be hiding is in the water. The thing about water is I almost died once when I was swimming in the water, but weird thing happened I lived. They said I should have died, but I didn't.

When I arrived at the small beach I took off my cloths except my boxers. I looked at the water see my own reflection. Just to get it over with I jumped in and hoped for the best. While in the water I opened my eyes. It didn't burn unlike most people I fact can see clearly through the water. I saw someone at the bottom. The guy had brown hair, a leather jacket. And black jeans. He had brown hair that's all I needed to know to be the guy I was looking for. I went up for air, but when I went

down again and something pulled my down.

I looked at what I was, but there was nothing there. Could it be the water? I mean it could since there is a god of the seawater, etc. I reached the bottom in 10 seconds. It was really that fast. I looked around and the guy I was looking for was next to me. He had brown hair, sea color eyes with more green though, and I didn't see a zit in sight, which is not regular for a normal teen boy.

"hi you must be Jake … why do you wish to talk to me?" when I realized what my question was I thought it was too much fuss to just wash up, but I asked any way.

"BUBBLE! BUBBLE!BUBBLE!" I FORGOT I WAS IN THE WATER! Wait if we're in the water how can he talk, but I can't. that's weird but before I could do anything my lungs asked for more air I started to swim up ,but before I could reach the top the water pulled me down and I was back with this guy.

"Breath in the water and don't panic or you'll drown." I looked at him like he was crazy, but I had no other choice. I took a pause and then breathed in the water….. I'm not dead! I was breathing the water in like it was air.

"Now try to talk slowly though." I was to surprised that I just looked at him and said

"can I go and wash up for dinner?" he started laughing and I wondered why ,but it stopped suddenly and I felt like something was glowing on my head. I looked up and saw a green trident above my head. I was glowing so bright I had to squint a little I suddenly felt myself being pushed up by the water, and it was so fast I landed on the beach.

"OOWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I screamed.

"Put on your cloths fast!" he said with a hurried tone. After I put my cloths on he ran and I was close behind. He was really fast I don't even know I kept up. We ran to the big house.

"HEY CHIRON YOU OWE ME 20 DEAMAES!" I heard someone running down the stairs and trip.

"WHAT IS YOU TALKING AB….." it was Chiron and looked at me with a surprised face.

He put his head down and said "fine I owe you, but I really thought we would be Zeus child." I looked at both of them and said

"umm what does the trident mean that's above my head?!" they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Chiron you didn't tell him about when demi-gods are claimed by a god.?!" He said placing his hand on his head.

"Well we didn't get there yet….. Jake when a demi-god claimed by their mom or dad a symbol of the god is placed above the child's head, and in your case there is a trident above your head. This means you are a son of pesiden." Said Chiron starting to reach into his pocket.

"That means we're brothers in way…oh yeah! My name is Percy Jackson by the way!" So that's this guy's name. Percy Jackson seemed cool though.

"So that's your name! Um can I go get washed now?"

"I agree, you two should get cleaned up diner is in ten minutes. See you there!" Chiron said starting to gallop away.

"Come on newbie we should get going threes a couple people I want you to meet." Percy said. We were walking to the cabin with sea designs on it. I suddenly remembered about something.

"Hey I have to tell you something Percy." I said.

"Shoot"

"um I found you only because Clarence told me where you hide, and she said that she sent me to you."

He was quiet for a moment for a few minutes. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. They could have been enemies. I'm so stupid I shouldn't have told him. Suddenly there was a girl's seared. I could feel water at my feet. When I looked down their was I small steam of water. I looked back and I saw I girl walking towards us. The girl was Clarence. I felt I wind next to me, next thing I know I'm running towards the sea cabin with Percy in front of me. We barely made it to the door before she was able to catch up. Percy locked the door. I could hear laughter and a frustrated girl scream.

"Hey Percy can we stay in here until she clams down?" I asked a little scared.

"Well if we do that then we'll never come out." He said with a sight chuckle. We stared at the door for a while and we started laughing. After a while we stopped and stared to clean up. There were a few demi-gods there like12. 4 girls and 8 boys, and I thought of just sleeping in the same room as the girl creeped me out.

"Here have these cloths and change. They used to be my old cloths that never got to wear because of the missions I was doing back then….. They should fit you." The cloths were simple. It was black jeans, a yellow belt and a batman shirt. After I changed I put on a pair of joker sneakers. Percy changed into I green-blue shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. We left to eat dinner.


	4. The new apprentice

Chapter four –The new apprentice

**A/N-**** ok heres chapter 4 people. um yeah i really have nothing else to say. i guess. um i can tell you about my day...i ate a sandwitch today it had cheese and ham. well go read now i guess. **

* * *

We both walked to the table with the sea designs. There were four tables for each cabin, and that wasn't enough though. Some cabins had a lot of brothers and sisters so some sat on the floor. Our cabin though had few demi-gods we had one empty table. I and Percy sat at the used to be empty table. The trident was still glowing above my head, but it was fading now. We asked about what powers pesiden child is posited.

"Jake as a child of my father you can do many things at sea. For, example you can breathe in the water and walk in it as you know already. I am a master of the water skills. I can be water, mold water into my hand, and other things you wouldn't believe!" I looked at him and started to wonder what stuff I would be learning by myself and how I would learn it maybe I could ask Percy to teach me.

"Hey Percy I have a few questions. How come you're the oldest one here at our cabin? And , How long did it take you to learn all those things?" Percy put his hand on his chin and thought for a minute.

"Well I'm the oldest one here because I was peisdens first child in years. This was because Zeus's, Hades, and Pesidens's children were always too strong and in the past they caused destructions. So they had this rule that no three gods could have children. Hades was the first one to break the rule. Then Zeus and lastly pesdian. Does that answer your question?" I looked at him and said yes.

"By the way it took me years to be able to master sea skills, but less then it would take me to do it alone because pesdiden taught me personally. I had the privilege to be taught by the sea god, and father." I nodded and tough a few. I heard Chiron screaming out saying to serve ourselves food. Percy and I waited until the crowd was a little less crowded. I got I cup of what looked like soda. Then I filled my plate with ribs, fries, and mashed potatoes. Percy whispered in my ear

"trust me on this." I looked at him and did as he said. We then went to a fire in the middle of the area that was outside. I looked at it and asked why we were here. "We give gods half of our food and say something to them they can smell food, but not taste it" he said looking up at the night sky that was filled with stars. I said ok and dropped half of my food in the fire _um your welcome for the smell of food. Uh hi dad if I ever get to talk to you would be very happy since I lived with my mom almost my whole life. _I finished praying and to my surprise Percy was already at the table eating. I walked to table and started to eat my food. I girl with blonde hair, and gray eyes walked to us and gave Percy a kiss on the cheek. He jumped looked up and saw her and returned with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey is this the kid you were talking about?" said the blonde.

"Yeah his name is Jake…. I should introduce you guys to each other." He said I little awkwardly.

"Um Annabeth Jake and Jake Annabeth. And yes we are dating." I looked at the couple they looked like a nice couple, but I knew deep down this girl Annabeth gave Percy a hard time. But out of pure fear from Annabeth eyes I said they looked cute together.

"Well thank-you ….. Did you tell him yet?" I looked at them suspiciously. What has me not told me yet?

"Well no, but Chiron is going to announce it, and that should be right now."

"Can I please get your attention!" said Chiron. I looked and he was right I front of the fire.

"We have a new demi-god here today! Jake and Percy will you please come here." I looked at Percy and he motioned me to go up to the fire. We walked up there with some people clapping. I looked into the crowd and saw a girl with brown hair with high lights and blue eyes. I blushed, and looked away. She was pretty but I shouldn't worry about that ….. For now at least. We reached the fire and we stood beside Chiron's side.

"This here is Jake as you can see he has a trident above his head and that means he's a son of Poseidon!"

Our table started cheering and other people gave others money , like I was a bet or something . I was kind of offended , but I shook it off.

"This boy has a new privilege that I'm making now! Percy will you explain." Chiron said taking a step back. It got quiet as soon as Percy started talking. I wonder why he has this kind of respect.

"From now on you can have an apprentice and take that person under your wing for as long as you need. Jake here has the privilege to be the first apprentice and my appearance." They all cheered and I blushed again.

"Ok clam down and if you want an apprentice please tell me. Now finish eating!" with that we went back to eating and finished eating. Percy left with Annabeth to take I walk. That meant I could go and explore. I went and looked around there was a fighting area, lava jumping rocks stairs, and an armory. Got bored and went to the beach. I found a brown haired girl sitting on a rock. I walked over to her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I said sitting next to her.

"I just wanted to look at ocean it's calming." I looked out to the ocean and surprisingly it was.

"What's your name any way?" I asked a little nervous.

"my name is Cynthia" I thought it was a cute name. She turned her head towards me. I realized she was the girl I blushed at. She was really pretty. Her hair was brown with blonde high lights. She crystal blue eyes that looked like I was in a cave.

"so what's your name? Huh." She said being a little sarcastic.

"Oh. Uh… my name is Percy." I said a little nervous.

"Oh cool. So your one of Pesidens sons? Huh so does that mean that mean you can breathe in the water and make a bubble in it?" I thought about the question for a second. I mean I could breath in the water, but I didn't know you could make bubbles.

"Hhmm wait a sec." I said and ran in the water. I made myself go 40 ft deep in the water. I then tried making a bubble. I focused on bringing air in the water. Bubbles then started appearing everywhere. I tried concentrating on making one big bubble. I made the bubble and stared at it. I then popped it. I willed the water to push me up. I ran to the shore once I could touch the sea floor with my feet. I made sure I was dry when I was on the shore. I looked at Cynthia and said

"I can breathe in water and I can make bubbles in the water." I said gasping for air since I've been running (I might be skinny, but I'm not fit.).

"Well I have a question for you?" she said looking up.

"well I have one first. Who's your mom or dad?" I asked sitting next to her.

"my DAD is Zeus For your information." I taught of the irony about this. Before I knew who my dad was I was hoping he would be Zeus. Now I have a crush on one of Zeus's daughter. Well I guess I would have looked like her. With blue eyes brown and blonde hair and very handsome.

"Well what is your question?" I asked a little interested.

"Well I was wondering if you take me with you in the water with a bubble to see the bottom of the ocean." I looked at her and taught of it.

"sure do want to go now?" I told her she then perked up and hugged me. I was surprised at first, but then I returned the hug. We stayed like that for a while. I broke the hug and she was crying. She was crying … (Female emotions are so weird.)

" hey why are you crying?" I said with passion. She sniffed

"I'm just happy because I'll be able to get my gold necklace back. It was from my grandma who pated away last week." She said taers still steaming down her face.

"oh well don't worry I think I saw something shiny down there." I said standing up and taking her hand. We jumped into the water and I made a bubble for her. I swam outside the bubble close by. The moon made barely enough light to see. We looked for a few minutes until we saw something flash. We walked and swam towards it. I reached down and picked it up. The necklace was gold with a green gem. It was still shiny even after it's been under water for I guess days.

"Hey how long has it been in the water?" I asked giving her the necklace.

"Well for a year I'm surprised it's not rusted." I looked at her and smiled.

"We should head back before they know we're gone." I said

"we should." With that I swam towards the beach and she walked towards it.


	5. Horror

**Chapter five – horror **

**I was able to sneak into my cabin last night, but Percy was still wake. He saw me and frowned. "Why are you late?" he whispered. **

**"Well I had to do something for a friend I said blushing."**

** "It was a girl wasn't it?" he said in a mocking tone. **

**"Uuummmm yes." I stood there in silence for what seemed like hours. **

**"Well why are you standing there go to sleep." I said ok and I picked a bed where there was no one next to it and went to sleep. I had a weird dream though. I was in a cave when heard a voice coming. I ran behind a boulder, and hid. **

**"Well do you want to hear my plan or not." Said the voice that sounded like a person with a sore throat. **

**"WELL TELL ME I BEEN DYING TO HEAR IT SINCE YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT IT ALL WEEK!" said the second voice. I felt like I heard these voices before , but I don't know where to place them. **

**"my plan for killing that hunter –shark is to lure him here by using his new apprentice. He won't be able to do anything or else we cut the boys head off." The first voice said starting to giggle. Well that's weird who would laugh at death. I mean unless it was someone you really hated guess, but other reasons are crazy. I peeped out and saw to teen like figures standing there. One looked at my direction and almost saw me.**

**"Well come on we have to tell our leader and tell him your plan." Said the second voice. **

**"Yeah we should come on lets go I'm sleepy." With that the two voices faded away talking about teen stuff like sports and music. I was alone and I looked behind the rock to make sure. I walked down the corridor that had many turns and forks. I was down one path when I heard the same voices. I couldn't find me hiding spot so I just kept walking with my hair in my eyes. I looked forward and saw them. I didn't make any reaction though. They looked at me for a second and continued talking. My heart was doing summersaults….you don't even know. Now that that was over I kept walking until I saw a pedestal with a book on it. I didn't dare pick it up though. I knew it could be a trap. Not being like that guy in star wars who says "it's a trap", but it could be. I saw a stick nearby and grabbed it. I flipped the page with it. All I saw were faces and information next to it. I flipped the page and I saw a face that was too familiar. I stared at it like I saw the hugest surprise in my life. **

**I looked away and I heard those voices again. I started to run but I couldn't. I saw myself fading slowly. Damn it! I just hope they don't reach me in time. Why were those guys everywhere they keep walking in the same direction? You could only see my head and they were right around I corner. I couldn't see any more and that's when I woke up. I looked up I was sweating and shaking. I looked around and everyone was sleeping, even Percy. I laid back down and tried to go to sleep, but with what I experienced I won't be able to go back to sleep. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't go to sleep. The sun started to come out and giving up, I got up made my bed and brushed my teeth took a bath and changed into a simple red shirt and blue jeans. I left the cabin and saw something in the sky. **

**It seemed like a ton of monsters in the sky. It couldn't be though; monsters can't get in with the shield on. I looked at where the shield was powered and all I saw was a destroyed machine. I almost started to panic, but I kept my cool. I ran to the armory and picked up a light sword and small knives. I put the knives in my shoes. I got other swords and brought them to my cabin. I dropped them down all at once and screamed**

** "HEY WAKE UP WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" everyone woke up , got up and out of bed. Percy walked outside and looked up. **

**"Oh gods…." He said not a minute sooner he started barking orders. **

**"Ok Alice, Hecktro , David, and Garland . You go and alert the other cabins. The rest of you suit up! You've got your chance to show your selves what your made of!" he said almost screaming. The campers cheered and took the swords and armor I brought. They looked at me next and said thank you. I said you're welcome. **

**"Well come on get out of this cabin we have some monster butt to kick!" with that we ran outside and saw all the campers ready for fighting. I looked at Percy and then I saw the hugest dog I've ever seen with three heads. She ran towards Percy and jumped on him. I was stunned at what happened next. The dog licked his whole face clean.**

** "mrs.o'leary! Stop licking me!" He said and was able to push the dog off a little and get up. The dog sat and looked at him with pure delight. **

**"If you're here then that means." Percy looked behind the dog to find 14 year old boy with a red shirt , a leather jacket, black pants, red shoes ,and black hair looking at him. **

**"It's been some time….Percy." said the emo looking person. **

**"I thought you would come back next summer….. Nico" said Percy I thought oh this isn't the enemy…. Then who is he. **

**"Well my dad got lazy and stopped my lessons….. We were almost finished any way." He looked up and saw the monsters above our head. **

**"I came right on time too." The next thing I knew I heard a bomb explode. I was blown away. The explosion was right next to me I looked to my left and saw a huge hole. There were dead bodies everywhere. Some demi-gods were screaming in pain for they lost limbs and had burned marks everywhere. There was blood on almost everyone who was hit. The rest of us were either throwing up or looking up and cursing, I was throwing up. I stopped and saw a wave of monsters running toward us. I stood up and felt a hand on my shoulder. **

**"Jake if you don't want to fight its ok go and take a few people to the water and protect them." I looked at him in the eye and said **

**"I've dealt with worse." He smiled and screamed**

** "CHARGE!" I ran , and took my sword out. The first monster that was to be my opponent was a scaly female. She hissed at me. I ran forward and slashed at her chest. She howled on pain as gold blood fell out of the gash. She looked at me a swung her tail. I was pushed strait into another demi-god. The demi-god got up and kept on fighting with the other monster. I looked over at the snake women and stood up. I ran toward her and sliced her head off. The monster disappeared in a puff of gold smoke. I heard another exploding near my cabin. That's when I realized I was half way towards the end of the field I was with the Hades cabin. I ran back near my cabin and saw a horrible sight ,all the Pesidens kids were ….. dead. Percy wasn't there though. I sank to my knees. **

**I stared at them silently. After, I stood up and left towards the fight. As I went towards the battlefield I heard a ****_hey over here. _****I looked towards the direction of the call. It was a horse with wings. He was a black and was beating his hoof with the ground. ****_Hey you yeah you come over here._**** I went towards the stables. Thinking there might be someone there .****_I know that there's a war and all, but please let me go and let me find my boss. I'm worried and if you do then I'll let you have I joy ride later. _****I jumped back wide eyed I said**

** "wh-Wha-WHAT! You can't talk you're a horse and I'm human! You you you … (Calming down) ok I guess it doesn't surprise me since most of this time I was here it was really crazy…. Ok I'll let you go, but you tell me how we can talk to each other. ….OK!" ****_Yeah sure whatever just let me go already! _****I unhooked the gate and the black beauty went soaring in the sky. I looked back and there was another horse with wings. The horse was black and it's mane was red and white.**

**"Hey horsey you have an owner?" it looked at me. ****_No. Why do you ask?_**

**"Because I intend to ride you." I ran to the horse. I jumped in the fence. ****_Ok, but I'm pretty skilled just so you know._**

**"Ok all the better with me." I climbed on the horse and with my sword cut the latch off. He lifted his feet in the air. This horse was pretty fast. We ran to the fight, but when we were only a few feet from it I felt something on my leg. His wings were expanding them. When they were all out I felt like I was sick. We were flying high above the ground. I felt dizzy at first, and then I got used to it. ****_Hey where do you want to go? _****I looked down and saw a group all most dead from all the monsters. I swooped down and cut some of the monsters heads down. I went flying in the sky again and spotted some monsters in the sky. I went to attack them, but a black form passed me and beat me to it.**

**"Kid what are you doing here!?" the rider said and turned around stunned. It was Percy. He looked at the horse and was wide eyed.**

**"we'll talk about this later. Can you ride that thing while fighting?" **

**"I don't know I was about to find that out myself , before you interrupted me." I said crossing my arms. He looked at me and shrugged.**

**"Well learning starts now!" he said as a wave of flying monster came from behind me. I told the horse to turn and race towards the mob at its highest speed. I was almost nose to nose with a monster that looked like a wrinkly old bat. I told the horse to go up. We soared into the sky and we then catapulted down . I took out the knifes in my shoe except for two or three. I put them in between my fingers. I aimed for my targets. I was thanking the heavens that I knew how to throw knives. I took target practice in the summer. My aim wasn't the best ,but it was … ok …. I guess….. I threw the knives at the monsters and I hit seven monsters. The other ten were looking at me like they saw a meal on a silver platter. I just looked at them and then shouted:**

**"hey if you want dinner come follow me!" I told the horse to go fly upward. They followed. I swallowed before I did what I was about to do. I stood up on the horse when it stopped. I took out the sword and put myself in to a guarding stance. I watched as the monsters were coming up. I felt something hit my head, almost making me fall over. I caught the little glass bottle. it was filled with purple liquid. Percy was a few feet away from me.**

**"HEY JAKE! Put that liquid on your sword ,but be careful! With the slightest touch you can get a severe burn!" he said then he turned in to another direction where there were more monsters. I uncapped the bottle and poured the whole bottle on my sword. The monster were only a few feet away from me. I got ready to fight . the first monster was kind of stupid. It flew around and sometimes almost went down forgetting to flap it's wings. I cut its head off when it got close enough. The next one was on a whole new level. I jumped , ducked , and leaned so I wouldn't get hurt. I swung my poisonous sword and only made a graze on the bat's face. It started melting from the poison in to gold dust. Three more monsters attacked me and all I had to do was just graze them. I poisoned them until there was only one left. The little coward started flying away. Before it had the chance to escape I grabbed one of the knives in my shoe and scraped it against my sword. It had enough poison on it at least to kill it. I threw it at him and he died before I could sit down on the horse. **

**"well come on le…" I heard a sound that made me look towards the enemy. **

**"RETREAT! RETREAT! RETREAT!"I was relieved that they were leaving. **

**"hey , come on lets go down there and see what's happening?" I said ****_ok boy if you wish , but don't be scared to let me to do some of the fighting this time._**

**"ok you should have said something earlier." I said . The horse going to the ground swiftly. After he landed I jumped off and headed towards Chiron. I ran up to him ,but just as I came close to him he collapsed on the ground. I ran towards him worried. When I reached him he was trying to stand up , but fell again. I grabbed his arm so at least he could kneel with one hoof. **

**"thank you Jake." He looked out into the monsters that were running away. Percy came toward us and pick up Chiron by the other side.**

**"Chiron I think I know who did this…. But first lets go to the big house." Percy said we started walking towards the house. I looked back and saw the campers mourning in sadness , some cleaning up the mess ….. then there was a group of kids talking with serous faces. I was feeling unsure about them , but I guess I'm wrong. I'll still tell percy though….in private. **


End file.
